Alicia Crawford
Agent Alicia "Ally" Rose Abernathy is a Junior Operative in the SI:7 under it's division, Division Bravo. Alicia was born and raised just outside of Stormwind City, in Elwynn Forest. She was always determined, from the time she was a young girl, to serve and protect. This intense determination comes from the fact that when she was only 10 years old, her father was abruptly and brutally taken away from her and her family when he was murdered by the Defias Brotherhood. Her life's dream was to one day be a part of the SI:7, since they were the ones who avenged her father's murder against the Defias Brotherhood. = Description = ----Alicia stands of average height for a woman at five foot- six inches. She has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her physique is that of an extremely fit body; both lean and moderately muscular, yet still quite feminine. She credits her toned body to the many years of intense training to become an assassin. Alicia has a tattoo in fully colored ink, primarily red and green on her right hip, the tattoo drawing out a large rose. Her sister Gweneth and her Mother Rosalina have a tattoo of the same design, a trend that Alicia proposed in the females of the family. She walks in a casual posture though when running seems much more tense. Always keeping on guard when in public, she keeps her right ear keen in on listening to her comrades, which is where her communications earpiece lays at almost all times. Personality Alicia is a very private person. She does not trust people very easily; but when she does, she is loyal to them. But betray her - and she will go to the ends of the earth to make you pay. Although she tends to not get close to people, she is not uptight and not afraid to go out and have a good time. Alicia is very resourceful. She learns quickly and can easily adapt to her surroundings, utilizing resources around her to get the job done. She excels in the art of persuasion and manipulation, which comes in handy when dealing with the wretched subjects she often encounters. Items on Person Alicia has a variety of weapons and items that she has on person; whether she is in her combat uniform or her dress. In Combat Uniform A complimentary list of weapons and items that are on her person when in combat uniform can be seen below: * Handcuffs * Two standard issue daggers * One sidearm pistol * Five magazines (18 9mm bullets per) * Communications earpiece in ear * Small bag (With potassium chloride and sodium pentothal syringes, and a small notepad and wax pen inside) * Tactical switchblade * SI:7 Insignia badge In Dress While in her dress, the following items can be found hidden on her person: * Handcuffs * Two sidearm pistols, hidden under her dress; holstered at her thighs. * Ten magazines (18 9mm bullets per) hidden below her sidearm holsters; five on each thigh. * Tactical switchblade * Small bag (With potassium chloride and sodium pentothal syringes, and a small notepad and wax pen inside) * Communications earpiece in ear * SI:7 Insignia badge = History = ----Alicia is a fairly private person when it comes to her past, and has suffered tragedy before. Early Childhood Alicia was born "Alicia Rose Abernathy" in the year 13 L.C. to Harold and Rosalina Abernathy in the Eastvale Logging Camp of Elwynn Forest. She has an older sister, whose name is Gweneth Rose Abernathy. Her family was extremely close and spent much of their time together. Alicia and her sister would often help her father out in the lumber mill and take long hikes in the Redridge Mountains. She was a very happy child until the unthinkable happened. At the young age of 10, her father was brutally murdered by the Defias Brotherhood for no apparent reason. Those were dark days for the Abernathy family. Alicia went into a depression for several years after the death of her father. Teen Years During Alicia's teen years; from 15 to 17 years of age, she spent much of her time helping her mother out with her business. Without the financial support of her father, her mother had to resort to doing many odd jobs to support Alicia and her sister. Young Adult Years At age 18, Alicia would meet a man who would change her life in ways she could have never dreamed of. She never knew the true identity of this mysterious man, who called himself "Shadow". Apparently "Shadow" had gotten news of the tragic murder that fell upon her father. Coming from someone who had supposedly experienced the same tragedy when he was a young man, he was only too familiar with that burning passion for revenge that would consume your whole being, until the calling is so strong, you cannot ignore it. He waited until Alicia was of age before he approached her with an offer she could not refuse. Although torn with the thought of leaving her mother and sister behind, she knew she had to follow her dream and this mysterious man who would train her and help her gain the skills that would be required to become a Field Agent of the SI:7. Alicia could never forget that the SI:7 is the Military Agency that took down the Defias Brotherhood, and she would forever be in their debt. From the ages of 18 to 24, Alicia would pretty much fall off the map; to be seen by no one. Her family did not know where she had gone; they feared she could be dead. Shadow warned her that she must stay focused on her training and could not afford to be caught up in the emotions of family and daily life and if her family did not know her whereabouts, they would remain safe. If she wanted to be successful, she had to leave it all behind. He also advised her that what she would encounter during this intense training, could potentially be life-threatening. Alicia joins the SI:7 The years of intense training with Shadow finally paid off as Alicia's dream came true. She was recruited by Commander Jackson Amadatha to join the SI:7 Bravo Division. As happy as she was about this new opportunity, she was devastated at the disappearance of her friend and trainer Shadow; whom she had grown to love as a father. He mysteriously disappeared shortly after her 24th birthday. Although Alicia stays focused on her missions with the SI:7, she continues to pursue the search for her lost friend. With the loss of her father, as a child, and now the disappearance of Shadow; Alicia has sworn to never get close to another man as it has only led to misery and heartbreak. The closest she has come to befriending anyone after these events is one of the agents in her Division, whose name is Agent Cornellius Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Abernathy Family